imas_sidemfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet scape
Planet scape is an original song by Jupiter. It was appeared as an insert song in THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 13. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Erande yuku michi no saki ga wakaranakute Dakara fui ni kinou sae mo mabushiku naru Furimuite toikaketa Ima, nani ga dekiru no darou (Where are you now?) Shinjitai (Wish) Kasuka na hikari dakara egakeru mirai There is my hope Hateshinai kono sora o massugu watatte Kimi o teraseru you na hoshi ni naru to Itsuka negatteru futashika na kyou mo Kibou egaku tame no kagi ni naru koto Inori nagara aruiteku Kizu o tsukuru sono kasu dake kowaku natte Yumemiteita sono riyuu o wasureru kedo Nakusenai yakusoku ga Kurikaeshi kokoro no naka (To be alive) Tomoru kara (Wish) Me o hiraku nando datte, kotae o daseru There is my mind Hate no nai kurayami o mayou koto wa nai Kimi ga mitsukedashite ――― kureru no nara Tatoe kono machi ga kawari tsuzuketemo Zutto koko ni iru yo matataku you ni... Onaji MERODI nagareteru Itsudatte hitamuki ni Osorezu ni kagayakitai (Where are you now?) Shinjiteru (Wish) Kasuka na hikari dakara egakeru mirai There is my hope Katachinai kanashimi ya namida o saratte Kitto manten no sora todoketai kara... Hateshinai kono sora o massugu watatte Kimi o nemuraseru you na hoshi ni naru to Itsuka negatteru futashika na kyou mo Kibou egaku tame no kagi ni naru koto Inori nagara aruiteku |-| Kanji= 選んでゆく道の先が　分からなくて だから不意に昨日さえも　眩しくなる 振りむいて問いかけた 今、何が出来るのだろう(Where are you now？) 信じたい(Wish) 微かなヒカリだから描ける未来 There is my hope 果てしないこの空をまっすぐ渡って キミを照らせるような　惑星(ほし)になると いつか願ってる　不確かな今日も 希望描くための鍵になること 祈りながら　歩いてく 傷をつくるその数だけ　怖くなって 夢見ていたその理由を　忘れるけど 失くせない約束が 繰り返しココロの中(To be alive) 灯るから(Wish) 目をひらく　何度だって、答えを出せる There is my mind 果てのない暗闇を迷うコトは無い キミが見つけだして―――くれるのなら たとえこの街が変わり続けても ずっとここにいるよ　瞬(またた)くように… 同じメロディ　流れてる いつだってひたむきに 恐れずに輝きたい(Whre are you now？) 信じてる(Wish) 微かなヒカリだから描ける未来 There is my hope カタチ無いカナシミや涙をさらって きっと満天の空　届けたいから… 果てしないこの空をまっすぐ渡って キミを眠らせるような　惑星(ほし)になると いつか願ってる　不確かな今日も 希望描くために鍵になること 祈りながら　歩いてく |-| English= I don't know what path in front of me I should choose It was so unexpected that even yesterday become so dazzling I was asked to turn around Now, I wonder what can I do (Where are you now?) I want to believe that (Wish) The future can be drawn because of that faint light There is my hope Cross straight ahead to this endless sky When you start to shine like planets I wished someday that even on an uncertain today It'll become the key to draw hope While praying, I walked Just by making a few wounds I become scared But I forgot the reason why I was dreaming for I can't lose this promise Repeatedly in my heart (To be alive) From the light (Wish) Even if I open my eyes again and again, I cannot answer There is my mind I'll never get lost in the never ending darkness If I found you ――― please be with me Even if this town continues to change You're always here like twinkling stars... That same melody is flowing Always in an earnest way I want to shine without fear (Where are you now?) I want to believe that (Wish) The future can be drawn because of that faint light There is my hope Wiping my shapeless sorrows and tears Surely, I want to reach for the vast sky... Cross straight ahead to this endless sky When you start to shine like planets I wished someday that even on an uncertain today It'll become the key to draw hope While praying, I walked Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs